Swiss Chocolates
by starooo
Summary: Bittersweet—just like their lost love.


**Swiss Chocolates**

**

* * *

**

Dedicated to _moose._

**EDITED: **Even if we're not what we were before, I will always remember you. No matter how much of a jerk you are, I'll always have this space in my heart for you. I guess it was puppy love. For you, just an intimate little crush. But for me, it was my first and ever time to fall in love with a boy, even for just a small little time. **Thank you.**

* * *

"You're really not going?"

Yuka looks up to see Kaoru and her boyfriend smile at her. She shakes her head and proceeds on reading her book. She had just finished reading Nicholas Sparks and half-way through, she closes the book and grabs a Stephen King because romance nowadays just makes her want to puke.

"No, I'm not." She places her pencil on the page she's on and closes the book. "Have fun, you two."

Kaoru tugs the hem of her boyfriend's shirt just before they exit the room. "You're really, a hundred and one percent, not going?"

Yuka laughs and pats the air lightly with her hand. "I told you already, didn't I? I'm not going. Besides, who am I supposed to go with?"

"It's Valentine's, hon." Kaoru approaches her and rubs her head. "Well, to start off, there's that kid Naru and the dark prince Shiki. But with the rumor about your engagement with him spreading in the Academy like a wildfire, then going out with him on Valentine's Day isn't going to be a problem for the both of you."

"Senpai!"

"Don't be silly, Yuka-chan." Kaoru says with a laugh. "Like what I said, it's Valentine's Day. Go out and have fun."

Yuka looks at her book and smiles at Kaoru. "I have to make a summary for a book Yukihara-sensei asked me to read."

"Yukihara-sensei this, and Yukihara-sensei that. Yuka, you're so goddamned straight-laced. Loosen up for a bit and have _fun_. Look, you can Google up the summary for that book or pay someone to do it, I don't care. I'm your best friend and I certainly _refuse_ to let you stay here for the rest of the day. Understood?"

Yuka looks at Kaoru with a look that seemed to be saying "Are you kidding me?" and then Kaoru shots _the _look back at her, which makes her sigh and place the book by the table. "Okay, if you say so. I'll clean the mess I made in my room and I'll go out and be with someone of the other gender. Happy?"

Kaoru smiles triumphantly and grabs her boyfriend's arm. If anything, don't _ever_ lie to Kaoru Igarashi. Either she uses her Alice on her or not, there's no escaping her wrath.

Yuka watches her best friend give her one last look before walking out and close the door.

And Yuka thinks quickly to herself that Kaoru Igarashi is one scary woman.

Yukihara Izumi hated Valentine's just because it strongly reminded him of girls, cocktails and those goddamned imported chocolates from Switzerland. He hated Valentine's because there is _no way _in hell he could get a decent girl, a good cocktail and imported chocolates in Alice Academy. He'll be damned if he did.

But at the end of the day, Yukihara ends up playing games in his laptop. He had just finished typing up the grades, which is actually rare for him and now, he has nothing to do. Well, except for playing Mahjong with himself until he get bored and plays chess next counts as _something._

It was eight-thirty in the evening when someone came knocking on his door. Yukihara lazily opens the door guessing who the visitor might be. It can't be Serina-sensei since she went to visit her parents in Osaka and she wasn't even his type anyways. The physic, blonde thing just doesn't get to him. And he was sure as hell that his brother would even think about visiting him at this time of night. What for? Hang out? _Please._ Who was he kidding?

So it was a big surprise for him when Yuka, in a distressed look with her hair in a messy bun and her cheeks red from being tired, appears in front of his doorstep.

"Here's my special project, sensei." Yuka thrusts the white folder towards him. Yukihara gets it from her and opens the folder. _Stephen King._ Oh, right, literature class. He almost can't believe he forgot. It was due tomorrow so why did she come a day early to give it?

"I'm sorry for intruding you at this time of night, sensei." She says, looking over his shoulder to look at his open laptop. You're not really intruding anything, is what he wants to say to her but thinks it's better to just shut his mouth.

"No, it's okay." He tells her. "You don't have a date today, I see."

It was only a joke, Yuka tells herself. She suddenly feels heat rush to her face. "I don't. And I see that you don't as well." Oh God, she mentally slapped herself for letting it slip her mouth. She must've sounded stupid for him right now.

Yuka amazes him sometimes. It was her free spirit and her frankness that got to him. Something about her makes him want to be close to her. She acts like a turtle, but she's actually a people magnet. "Well," He looks for words to talk back but finds the lamest excuse. "I'm busy." Playing Mahjong with myself, though, it sounded ridiculous so he just finishes it like that.

"Oh, I see." Yuka scratches the back of her neck and gets a plastic from her pocket. "I brought something for you… well not exactly _for _you but since I'm here and all and I've interrupted—here."

He accepts the plastic and feels something hard in it. He looks in and smiles.

"They're chocolates. From Switzerland."

"Imported?" He looks at the contents of the plastic, amused. "I'll be damned."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He says. He takes a chocolate and takes a bite. "Happy Valentine's day, Yuka-chan."

Yuka looks up from looking at the plastic and smiles at him. If only he knew how much she liked him. The chocolates were from Kaoru's ever-handy refrigerator and she claims that girls from her class gave it to her since they don't fancy sweets and Kaoru, if anything, didn't have a sweet tooth to boot.

Yukihara just greeted her happy Valentine's. "You too, sensei." She says and suddenly realizes that the first person she sees and talks to of the opposite gender was him. It made her feel half-happy, half-excited and all bliss.

And she has no idea why.

Yukihara brushes a few stands of stray hair off of her face and leans in to kiss her forehead. The sudden move made both of them feel awkward. Yukihara takes the initiative to loosen up the situation. "It's uh… already late and… you should…"

"…I should go back…" She declares.

"Are you sure you're safe?" He asks her, tightening the hold on the plastic.

"Yes. I am. Thank you."

She turns to leave when Yukihara grabs her hand and again, he makes another initiative to loosen up the awkwardness. "I… Uh… thanks for the chocolates."

"No problem."

His hold on her was gone and as soon as her figure disappears from his sight, he closes the door lightly and as he takes a bite on another chocolate, a picture of Yuka with tinted cheeks and a shy expression appears on his mind.

Yuka Azumi, on the other hand, walks her way to the dormitory with a smile on her face, her heart pounding fast and a ready-made speech to thank Kaoru Igarashi.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm a big fan of Yuka and I was planning to make Shiki and Naru appear but then my hands won't allow me to. I'm suddenly thinking that my hands are Yukihara-sensei biased. Haha.

I seriously think they're meant to be together though, I mean, look at their names: Azumi Yuka and Izumi Yukihara. See? See? Ah... I'm such a major fail at things like this. But at least it makes sense, right? :)

This was supposed to be for Valentine's but... Oh well. I hope you liked it.


End file.
